kamenriderhibikifandomcom-20200214-history
Kiko
is a classmate of Asumu Adachi and Hitomi Mochida, and she is the girlfriend of Katsunori. Personality and background Kiko was a frank and to the point person. During middle-school she became classmates and friends with Katsunori, Hitomi Mochida and Asumu Adachi. At some point she became the girlfriend of Katsunori. History One day, in school, during a self-study class she was helping her friend Hitomi Mochida with mathematics questions. Her classmate Asumu Adachi asked them about the questions on the entrance exams for Jounan Academy, as he was determined to get into the school. They joked with him a little but answered his question. Some days later she was chatting with Hitomi in their classroom about Potato Bean Jelly( . They later went to the library to study as did their classmate Katsunori. They noticed that Asumu never showed, so at recess Hitomi tried phoning him but only got to voice mail. While Hitomi tried to approach it more neutral, Katsunori asked if he went home without telling anyone and if he had done it before. Kiko took the phone and laughed as she said it was not fair to leave them there. Hitomi took the phone again and said that they would give him a proper greeting later. After the exams, Kiko, Hitomi, Katsunori and Asumu went to Jounan to check the acceptance billboard where the accepted students were listed. Hitomi found herself first and cheered, then Katsunori found his number and was overjoyed, then Kiko found her number and was super happy, and then finally Asumu found his number and they all cheered together. They all called their relatives and informed them of the good news, then they all bicycled back to their middle school and rushed to their teacher to show her their acceptance letters. She congratulated them all and praised their hard work. Katsunori said it was a piece of cake for him but the others mocked him as it was easy to say such things now that they had passed. Kiko said all their studying would have gone to waste if they had not got in. They all agreed and laughed. Their teacher turned to Asumu and praised his one-shot try at Jounan to which he replied that he trained pretty hard for it. Sometime after graduation, the four friends had decided to go to and see a movie, but Asumu never showed up. Hitomi tried to call him but got no response. In the theatre, Kiko commented that Asumu was incapable of making it to important events. Katsunori, Hitomi and Kiko later went to a cafe for lunch. When they were finished, Katsunori asked Hitomi if she liked the lasagna, but she was preoccupied in her own thoughts. She laughed it of and then said that she had something to do. Kiko said she would go with her but Hitomi said it was something she had to do alone. So Katsunori and Kiko said goodbye to her and walked of together. The cherry trees were in full blossom on Kiko's first day at Jounan Academy, and she and her friends had agreed to meet at the school gates. But Asumu had not arrived yet, and as the bell started ringing they decided to go inside without him. School ended early for Kiko, so she and Katsunori went to see a movie. Some time later at the start of a new school-day she found Hitomi spacing out in the staircase and naturally asked what she was doing. Hitomi denied doing anything and Kiko went on to complain about how hard the Kanji were for the test that day. After the school was out, Hitomi and Kiko were on their way to cheerleading club when they saw Asumu huddled against a wall and asked what he was doing. He replied that he was going home as the Brass Band club did not have a meeting that day. Kiko said he should have joined the Brass band earlier as he said he would and Hitomi had already decided that he would. Hitomi interrupted her by asking to copy his notes for Akira. They then parted ways. During club activities one day, the cheerleading club and the brass band were doing a combine exercise. Hitomi and Kiko were practising cheerleading while Asumu was practising with a whistle. Asumu was not happy with just a whistle, and after completing the chorus, the maestro asked if Asumu could give it more enunciation as it was an important instrument. Kiko and Katsunori would however become too busy with their own things to hang out with Asumu and Hitomi like they used to do. Behind the scenes Portrayal Kiko was portrayed by . Appearances * Kamen Rider Hibiki **Episode 4: Running Ichiro **Episode 5: Melting Sea **Episode 6: Beating Soul **Episode 7: Majestic Breath Oni **Episode 9: A Squirming Evil Heart **Episode 10: The Oni Who Stands in Line **Episode 11: Swallowing Wall **Episode 17: A Targeted Town **Episode 18: Unbroken Hurricane **Episode 23: Summer Training **Episode 25: Running Azure (Mentioned only) Category:Hibiki Characters Category:Civilian